preyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Corpse Vanishes
The Corpse Vanishes is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview Simmons wrote an email to Jovan Gravilovic stating that Bellamy kept some Psychoscope research data in his crew cabin. Apparently Bellamy's corpse is in the Trauma Center and might still have the keycard to his cabin. Objectives * Search for Bellamy's corpse in Trauma Center * Get Bellamy's room key from his body Walkthrough This Optional Mission can first be obtained by reading the emails of John Gravilovic in the Neuromod Division (The first terminal in the Research & Design office you pass after escaping Simulation Labs). Reading the email, you'll find that Dr. Bellamy (the guy who was attacked on your first day on the job) may have taken research out of the lab before he died. To find it, you'll need to get his keycard for his personal quarters - and that means finding his body in the Trauma Center. Trauma Center After entering the Talos I Lobby, you can find a keycard for the locked Trauma Center either at the front desk of the lobby, or in the executive office of Bianca Goodwin on the top floor. Head back down and unlock the door to enter the Trauma Center. Bellamy's body isn't here - but a Phantom and fire-infused enemy are. If you want to fight them, bring some turrets in from the Lobby to help you. Otherwise, sneak over to the Security Station terminal on the left and look for Sylvain Bellamy's Tracking Bracelet. Reading the emails on the terminal reveal that orders were to transfer his body to Psychotronics - your next stop in this mission Getting the Key Once you have entered the Psychotronics area and obtained a Psychoscope, head past the Atrium to the Live Exam area and take the Grav Shaft down to the Morgue. Since the memo you found mentioned moving Dr. Bellamy's corpse to Psychotronics, you'll need to get into the locked Morgue down here. It's locked by key, but there are other ways. You can break the windows and either use Mimic Matter to hop through as a small object - or use the Huntress Boltcaster on the door lock through the window. If you read the notes on Demian Linn's terminal, you'll also find that a Science Operator comes through the Morgue every half hour - so you can slip in that way too. Inside the chamber you can find lots of bodies - mostly those of Volunteers. However, the disfigured body of Sylvain Bellamy lies curled on the gurney, and you can take Sylvain Bellamy's Cabin Keycard from him. Be sure to also grab 2 Neuromods on the table along with the Morgue Keycard, though you'll have to wait until you get to Crew Quarters to continue this mission. Entering Bellamy's Cabin After entering the Crew Quarters area from the Arboretum area, you'll find two long halls after the lobby with Sylvain Bellamy's Cabin located in Crew Cabins B. Now that you have the key you found from Dr. Bellamy’s body back in the Psychotronics Morgue, you can unlock the door to his personal quarters. Inside you’ll find the cause of the commotion that started this quest: 3 unlicensed Neuromods are in his room. Be sure to check his desk and you’ll find a Psychoscope Chipset, and a file on his computer will automatically unlock the Lift Field Typhon Power for you. Trivia The name of this quest may be a reference to the Bella Lugosi film of the same name.Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests